A wish to die for
by Myra Bones
Summary: Neria Raven is a new student who's worried about being liked by her new classmates. She's also a magical girl who's worried about the Incubators and becoming a witch. And now she's becoming worried about this supposed curse resting on her class and the sudden death of her classmates. Let's just say, her life is VERY worrying.


# A wish to die for

## Prologue

Red hair fluttered lightly over her shoulders, one lock neatly falling in front of her left eye. She stood on shaky legs, trembling, clutching the scythe in her hand. Her hair clung to her skin and outfit and wet trails went down her face from the rain beating down on her. She leaned heavily on her scythe and staggered as the wind blew against her, falling onto the wet, hard ground. She closed her eyes and reached up, brushing the lock out of her face, uncovering the scars that criss-crossed over her left eye. She felt the blood all over her body mingle with the rain as it went down her body and released a long, weary sigh.

Her breathing was shallow, consisting solely of quick, desperate gasps that rattled in her throat and long, wheezing coughs that made her chest burn. There were moments were air escaped her completely, and it was these moments that frightened her the most, afraid as she was to die here, alone and in the rain.

Her hand was stretched out besides her body, and it twitched, straining to move and reach her Soul Gem, but she could neither summon up the energy to lift her hand nor the magic to cure her body. She could feel the gem rest on her throat, the choker necklace that encased it a welcome and soothing presence around her neck.

Her ears picked up the sound of soft, nearly silent paws and she managed to open her eyes, struggling to turn her head to come face to face with the creature of wishes that had caused her so many nightmares. ''You,'' she gasped out, the sound barely escaping her throat, soft and pained. It certainly didn't have the threat she'd wanted it to have. ''Incubator. Kyubey.'' She narrowed her eyes but didn't close them again, knowing instinctively that should she do so, she would not open them again. ''You've betrayed me.'' She winced as the creature jumped up on her chest, a wheezing, painful cough escape her along with a nearly-silent whimper.

The creature stared at her with blank eyes that nonetheless seemed to have a sparkle in them of something she was completely sure she would not enjoy. ''I don't believe so,'' echoed through her head, and the Incubator tilted its head to the sound as if regarding her, eyeing her as a predator would eye its prey. ''After all, you wished for your Soul Gem to never darken. I granted that wish. Your Soul Gem is as pure as even, Neria Raven, I've not gone back on my word.'' It bowed its head a tiny bit and its tail swished behind it, lazily, almost as if it didn't care which, she realized curtly, it didn't. ''That doesn't mean you cannot become a witch. You've grown too powerful for us, Raven. I guess we'll see if you'll be more useful to us as a Witch.'' The world blackened before her eyes and the last thing she saw was the Incubator's blank stare boring into her eyes.

* * *

**This chapter: 518 words  
Total words : 518 words**

**A.N. Hey guys! So, this is my story for _camp nanowrimo April 2015_. I promise, everything will be explained soon!**

**I will be sending the chapters in AS I FINISH THEM, which may range from hours to several weeks, depending on my motivation to write. I will also be sending these in unBETA'd and, in fact, with no more than a cursory glance, so any mistakes are entirely mine. I will, of course, be reading through this thoroughly after april, which is when I'll also be editing a lot, so if you'd rather not bear through my horrible mistakes simply wait a month.**

**My word count for CNano is 60.000 words, which means I need to write a total of 2000 words per day. This also means there's a good chance I won't finish it in time, since I do have the obligation to at least GO to school, if not do my best, but I will try my hardest to finish. If you're also competing in CNANO, send me a message: Myra Bones. My friends NiefieSoulEater and Amilyn are also joining, though their word counts are considerably less.**

**Story updates: As of now I have deleted every WIP I still had on my profile, EXCLUDING Izy Volturi, which I will be re-writing in the summer, because though I love the storyline still, I find my writing in the first couple of chapter cringe-worthy to read. As such, I will be rewriting it once I've got the time, which now seems most likely to be in the summer. I hope you're all patient enough to wait those extra few months, since you've been such dears in waiting for two years for my sorry ass to update.**

**Well, that was all and for anyone who wonders, I was listening to _credens justitiam_ by the amazing Yuki Kajiura when I was writing this prologue.**

**With love and good luck at Camp!  
\- Myra Bones!**


End file.
